


we're birds of a feather and we'll never change

by irisowari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Balloons, Bullying, Confessions, Detention, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Nishinoya Yuu, Protectiveness, Water, yu's a prankster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari
Summary: nishinoya has an idea that places him and asahi in detention. while they're waiting for the principal to talk to them, they confess their true feelings.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 35





	we're birds of a feather and we'll never change

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [Kei](https://ao3.org/users/kamunamis)!

Asahi and Nishinoya were at their desks in their principal’s classroom after school. The other students had left to go home for the weekend while the two were told to stay behind for a talk.

Nishinoya sighed, slouching his weight onto his right hand that was holding up his chin. He looked to the other side of the room, seeing his best friend, who is also his crush, resting his head in his arms. He couldn’t see Asahi’s face as he had his head down on the desk, but he knew the other boy was crying. Getting detention was something the third year never wanted to do. He had only ever been a good kid. He had never been in trouble, he got decent grades all his life, and he never skipped a class to cause pranks.

Well, that is until now.

At lunch, Nishinoya mentioned to the others at their table about skipping his last class of the day - chemistry - to throw water balloons at a student who had been bullying Asahi for about a year.

“Asahi-san doesn’t deserve it! He’s never done anything to the dude,” Nishinoya exclaimed before taking a bite of his cheese pizza. “I want him to realize he’s messed with the wrong person.”

While Asahi loved that Nishinoya cared about him, he didn’t want his best friend to do something super risky for him. “Nishinoya, if you get in trouble one more time, you’re going to be expelled. I appreciate you trying to stand up for me, but I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

“The guy needs to learn to leave you alone!” Nishinoya slammed his hands on the cafeteria table. “And I doubt he’ll even know it was me who threw water balloons anyway. If he doesn’t know who did it, he can’t report it.”

The third-year chose to hold back his comment about cameras existing and continue attempting to talk his friend out of the idea. “It’s not a big deal anyway. As of recent, he’s been leaving me alone. It would start more issues if you did this.”

Nishinoya rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter that he’s leaving you alone! The point is he bullied you in the first place! You don’t deserve to be treated like this! You’re an amazing person.”

Asahi sighed as he realized there’s no point in trying to talk him out of it, so he thought of a compromise, even if the idea made him nervous. “Alright. Since you’re going to do this no matter how much I try to stop you, how about I help you with this instead?”

The taller boy watched Nishinoya’s face closer as he swore he could see an evil gleam in the short boy’s eyes as his expression turned from annoyed to ecstatic. “Really?! You?! Helping _me_?! With a prank?!”

Asahi immediately felt regretful seeing how excited Nishinoya was about him joining the plan. “Yes. Try to be careful. I don’t want either of us getting in trouble for this.”

The third-year instantly thought about how he’s never been in detention, or in trouble at school for that matter. He got nervous. He’s never been in detention before, nor did he ever want to serve one. Everyone knew he was a good kid with good grades, despite his intimidating appearance. He’s the student every teacher dreamed of having. Asahi hoped the prank wouldn’t get him in trouble.

Oh, boy, he was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

Asahi didn’t want to miss the entire class period, so he told his teacher he had to go to the bathroom, assuming the prank wouldn’t take too long to complete.

That was yet another thing Asahi was wrong about.

When he met Nishinoya in the lobby, Asahi’s heart began pounding hard against his chest when he saw the big bucket filled with balloons of many different colors. He failed to hide his nervous expression and the sweat dripping from his forehead while his short friend immediately commented on it.

“Dude, chill.” Nishinoya laughed and grabbed a towel out of his backpack, handing it to him. “You’re too worried. I figured we could crawl through the air vents and drop them from there. That way, we can’t get in trouble. They won’t be able to see us!”

“Are you sure about this, Nishinoya?” Asahi bit his lip as he saw his friend give him a ‘bro, seriously?’ look.

“Yes! We’ll be fine,” Nishinoya deadpanned. “Now, come on! Let’s go before a teacher sees us.”

Nishinoya ran to the opening of an air vent and pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket. One after one, he began unscrewing the screws off of the vent and pulled it off. The short man crawled through the vent, bringing the bucket of water balloons with him. Asahi crawled through the vent close after him.

After crawling through the vents and looking close into each classroom they passed, Nishinoya stopped and pointed down.

“There! I see him,” Nishinoya whispered.

Asahi looked down through the vent, seeing his bully sitting right underneath it.

“Let’s do this.” Nishinoya quickly unscrewed the air vent. After all of the screws were detached, he carefully lifted the vent cover off. He grabbed the bucket, and Asahi grasped around the sides as well, so the two had a hold of it.

“One, two, three, drop!” Nishinoya counted quietly, and the two tilted the bucket of water balloons. They watched as all of the water balloons fell into the room and drenched their target. Asahi and Nishinoya backed up immediately, the bucket being in Nishinoya’s lap. The boy’s hair, clothes, and stuff got drenched as he looked up, seeing nothing. The boys could hear the bully yelling and chatter from the clueless students. They listened as the sound of quick footsteps traveled through the room and a door being opened and shut.

“Let’s hurry and get out of here,” Nishinoya mumbled as the two crawled through the air vents yet again.

When they exited the vents, they were immediately met with a pair of angry eyes that belong to their school principal and the bully’s teacher standing next to him. Asahi felt like his heart had fallen to the pit of his stomach the second he recognized the principal.

“Come to my classroom,” the principal spoke in a firm tone. “We’ll discuss your punishments then.”

And that’s how the two men ended up in their current position. Nishinoya sighed and looked over to Asahi once again. He felt like he was about to burst into tears himself. He didn’t care about how much trouble he would get in. He hated that his friend would face repercussions from a prank he didn’t mean to participate in in the first place.

“Asahi-san, I’m so sorry,” Nishinoya said, rubbing his face to prevent tears from rolling down his cheeks. “I should’ve listened to you when you told me not to do the prank. I’m tired of seeing that douchebag bring you down. I can’t stand seeing you upset. I wanted to do something to get back at him, you know? I wish I didn’t let you come along…”

Asahi lifted his head to look over at Nishinoya, he had tears trailing down his cheeks. Seeing him that way broke Nishinoya’s heart.

“Nishinoya, I understand why you wanted to do this.” Asahi spoke in a small voice. “I’m thankful that you wanted to stand up for me. I wish you didn’t risk getting yourself in trouble, and I don’t understand why you would risk getting expelled for me.”

Nishinoya bit his lip as he prepared for what he had wanted to say for a while. “Well, I care about you a lot. It breaks my heart, seeing you upset over something this asshole said to you. All I want is to see a smile on your face, and recently I haven’t seen one. You deserve to be happy. I love you, Asahi-san, and I have for a long time.”

Asahi bit his lip and fidgeted with his hands. “I love you too, Nishinoya.”

The two heard the classroom door open, the principal stepping inside. He took a seat at the teacher’s desk at the front of the room, then looked at the students. “Let’s have a chat about what happened, Azumane, Nishinoya.”

“The kid we dropped water balloons on was-!” Nishinoya began to yell before being interrupted by the principal.

“Hey, no need to shout,” the principal told the second-year. “Please calmly explain your side of the story.”

Nishinoya took a deep breath. “The kid we dropped water balloons on was bullying Asahi-san! I wanted the dude to realize he shouldn’t mess with people. I know it’s not the best way to handle things, but I’m done seeing Asahi-san upset after any interaction with him.”

The principal nodded, then turned to Asahi. “Can you explain what kind of bullying the other student has done?”

Asahi looked at his hands before explaining. “Well, he makes fun of me for wearing buns, being quiet, playing volleyball. It does bring me down a bit.”

The principal sighed. “I hope you two realize it’s best to report this instead of getting revenge. Seeing as you two are sitting in here talking to me right now, I’m sure you realize now that revenge only gets you in trouble, not the individual causing the issues.”

“Yes, sir,” Nishinoya and Asahi said simultaneously.

“For now, I’ll let you both go,” the principal firmly stated. “I will talk to the other student regarding what he’s done to you, Asahi. Another thing, do not cause any more trouble. I’m sure you’ve learned your lessons. I hope you enjoy the rest of your days.”

“Thank you,” Asahi and Nishinoya told the principal, getting out of their seats.

The two walked out of the school hand in hand.

“Asahi-san?” Nishinoya spoke. Asahi turned to look him in the eye. “Are we… together, now?”

The third-year smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine with it if you are.”

“Of course.” Nishinoya giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at these places!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/irisowari) | [Tumblr](https://irisowari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
